Mana heart, academy city
by inu okami wolf
Summary: nice to meet you all my name is Mana, I tough my school life would be like everyone else tough then again life is made of possibilities and mine brought me to a lot of adventures alongside my friends, if you want to know I allways have time to speak and love to make new friends(please read and rewiev)
1. first day kidnap in the name of freedom

**Hello everyone my name is Inu okami wolf but Inu is more than enough, first off I wanted to thank everyone who is taking their time in reading this, and it means a lot for me tough there are some things I would like to make clear**

 **First off apologize for a long author note but this has to be done**

 **Second I am writing on a language I do not speak so even though I read, revise and many times see mistakes I keep on being human**

 **Third please do not be too harsh if you post a Rewiev telling me my grammar could improve**

 **And last I would like to have a beta so he, she (it?) could help me I have a good grasp on the lore but I can be mistaken with names and dates**

 **Now before parting off something I need to clarify**

 **Read alongside Ryu heart**

 **These two fics happen at the same time so if you want to have a complete understanding of the events tough not necessary to enjoy it helps to see both sides**

 **Now see you all later everyone and please Rewiev if you have the time**

* * *

I looked in front of me, my new home for some years, the "academy city" Torifune, it had been a long journey and only one way in and out of the city for keeping it safe, I had just the basic things but I had come on her name, the imperator had pointed me here, I have always been on a home she made to keep me safe so just seeing people was incredibly exciting but I had to go and get on the school, miss Phantom had given me instructions in how to reach the school from the shuttle and that's what I did, the academy was so big, and it was just a part of the city I headed inside trying to find the room, for the first years there was going to be a welcoming ceremony I looked at my map walking until I found it, or rather my head as I collided with a wall seeing the students of the first year reunited in there, once it was over I started to walk looking at my map to collide with something again, this time a person, a teacher for the looks of it her golden hair the same color as mine held on a bun while mine was free reaching my hips, her blue eyes meeting mine, a deep olive green

"Noel?" asked the teacher surprised before moving her head "no but you two are so alike, you could have been sisters"

"Excuse me" I said "I need to go to my class"

"And that class is?" asked the teacher as I looked at the sheet

"2-A" I said as she looked at it

"Then I shall be your homeroom teacher "said the teacher with an smile "follow me, you seem to be quite lost"

I followed the teacher taking time to look around me, the second years students looked all so comfortable, I hope I don't get lost again, they could stop wearing the uniform if they wanted but most of them where wearing it, not much later she showed me the classroom as I took my place, it was alongside a window as I started to rest looking at the classes we were going to have, the rest of the students appeared

"ok now that everyone is here, we can start, as you all know all of you are here to become part of the Novus Orbis Librarian, only the best of the best are accepted, but being accepted is the easy part, ahead of you are three years of hard work, I shall be your magic formula teacher and your homeroom teacher if any of you has any problem speak with me and remember you all are students so learn as much as you can" Stella took a breather as well let out a sound of understanding "since you are all new, you have today to explore the city, if any of you needs help aside from the map ask your older students and they will be glad to help"

I looked at the door, ask older students for help? I could barely orientate myself with a map and being honest I have never been one to start conversation I looked down before snap as someone touched my back from behind, another student her hair on a soft salmon tied in a pair of ponytails with a part of her hair in a couple of small buns at the side, her green eyes shining looking at me

"At last you react, you were looking so depressed I was worried my desk mate was all depressed all the time" said the girl with a cheerful smile

"Sorry" I said realizing I was on her way to leave room as she headed out at the doorframe

"Come on" said the girl "we can go together, I have lost my map so you can guide us"

"Not sure I can" I said as she came closer to take a map and break it throwing the pieces to the garbage can

"Then no maps, we can just walk around" said the student with an smile "o before I forget, we should introduce, I am Jessica Minazuki, but call me Jess"

"Nice to meet you Jess" I said "my name is Mana"

"Mana, I think I have heard that name before" said Jess "o well it doesn't matter, come on Mana-chan, I want to see the whole school"

Before I was able to respond Jess started to walk as I followed her, it was so big the older students greeting us as we walked, it was so strange, Jess seemed so happy and outgoing, the lunchtime arrived as we walked to the cafeteria, the students where already leaving and only Jess and I where left

"Pick up a good place" said Jess "I'll treat you today"

I nodded as I took a comfortable table; however a pair of seniors came closer to us, one of them, a boy had short scarlet hair straight and the uniform at her side a girl with short blonde hair her eyes bored and troubled on a deep brown

"there you are" said the boy with a grin" you are coming with us you like it or…"

"Mana, already making more friends?" asked Jess as she came closer with the food

"O not…" I started before the girl headed to Jess looking at the food

"let me give you an advice for the first years, never ask for the sweets, shops outside have better and more varied, here you are lucky if the pudding is not as hard as nails" said the girl seeing a pudding to throw it to the ground as it made a crack on the later while the pudding didn't even moved "I'll pay for that, but never ask for it"

"I'll learn from it, thank you" said Jess

"This is stupid" said the male student "you are coming with us, right..."

The boy was not able to finish his sentence as a punch send him to the wall, not delivered by me, rather by another student short spiky and completely messy red hair, I was only capable of seeing his back, he certainly was muscular, he seemed to be a second year but he didn't had the uniform instead of that a white like shirt with some kind of cape on the back

"halt you evildoers, as long as I Kuon stand still, no harm shall come to the innocent" said the student or rather, screamed, I have the feeling everyone on the city heard that speech just at the sheer volume, he showed his weapon a gigantic sword on his back as he grabbed it showing a right arm covered in blue metal protectors

"Dammit Kuon, you'll pay for this" said the student going away while his female partner came close to us

"forgive Tony" said the girl "he is far too idiot to give up and I guess I'll have to play along, either way my name is Renee, he is Tony and we are you seniors so if you need help with something class related, ask me, he would be useless" said Renee as Jess and I nodded to see her walking away, however I felt someone staring at me, that student had an smirk on his face as he came closer

"Yes, you shall be perfect" said the student, before I realized he was carrying me on his shoulder "now come in name of justice, freedom and love"

"Um help?" I said as he started running taking me away, Jess behind us clearly entertained at the situation, after some moments he dropped me, in front of me another student, it appeared to be a beastkin a girl with a long cat like tail and ears, her barefoot had three toes with claws, I had never seen a beastkin before bu she seemed nice enough tough I was on the ground and she stepped on me releasing a surprised yelp

"Sorry" said the student lending me a hand" I was looking around and didn't realize you where brought here as well

"is ok" I said taking the hand seeing her up close, a pair of sky blue eyes and short messy blonde hair still those cat ears where noticeable from afar

"I am taking Kuon brought you here as well" said the student

"Yep" said Jess smiling "I am Jessica, and this is Mana"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nichole but please call me Nikki, Nichole is way too long" said Nykki with an smile her tail swaying with happiness

"Will do" said Jess "so why are we here"

"because we are going to be a team" said the older student as we all cocked our head confused "now I just need to find that woman and…"

"That won't be necessary" said another voice as we all bowed down our head, the sub principal was here, she had the appearance of a serious and strict woman, a blue cape with white decorations over it, her hair was on a dark shade of blue tied on a topknot, despite this she was actually a very young woman

"Perfect" said our senior crossing his arms "four students, the number you asked me for to make a team"

"No way I can allow a team with you in charge Kuon" said the sub-principal "you would be nothing but a bad example"

"No more excuses woman" said our older student again, if he was here for a second year, he really didn't liked the sub principal "make that team"

"Even if I did that, it would be a problem" said the sub principal "I can't trust you to their security, let alone teaching them and help them, they would do it the other way around, and keep you out of trouble and improve your grades"

"Excuse me" I said "I think it would be good to make a team, it would help us study as a group"

"And since Mana and I share class we can help each other" said Jess

"I guess is settled then" said the sub principal releasing a sight "but I would like to make a little test"

"A test?" asked Nykki

"A grimoire has been lost recently; find it on a week and the team shall be created"

"Sounds fair" said Jess

"Then, good luck and remember Kuon, is your duty to guide and protect them, don't dare to fail" said the sub principal, she started to walk away she was scary and imposing but she was so worried for her students, I guess you don't become a sub principal without being involved with the students Kuon had an smile of happiness and clearly he felt proud

"Now I hope you all do your best, this team had great material to be a place for all of us and our own room" said Kuon

"You'll help us right?" asked Nikki

"Of course not, this is your trial, I want to see what you all can do" said Kuon "well then I shall be off"

Before any of us could react, Kuon ran away, Nikki tried to catch him only to fail; he disappeared releasing a final laugh as we all looked at each other we all released a sight at the same time to later look at each other releasing a giggle

"Well then" I said "I guess we have work to do from tomorrow onwards"

"Yeah" said Jess "let's do our best"

We all left our hands on the middle above each other, for some reason I felt really intrigued about making a team, maybe it was just the nice feeling I had from my soon to become teammates

"We still have some time before nighttime" said Jess want to explore the city?"

"Sure" I said

"Maybe we can buy something sweet" said Nikki "I could really have some sugar right now"

"then come on" said Jess taking the lead, we all started to walk through the streets speaking about many things, it was so nice to spend time doing things like this, some others students were taking a break as well having some relaxing time at the park, two of them called my attention, both beastkin one of then was like a wolf his fur was mostly black except for his face and underside being on a white color, alongside him another beastkin who seemed to be reading some kind of manga, it looked like one of those breed of dogs a Shiba, his fur was mainly orange, except for a pair of spots on his forehead and his muzzle lower part being on a pure white, unlike his partner the Shiba was wearing the uniform, I looked at the wolf, who noticed me to smile as I smiled back

"Mana, watch out" screamed Jess

"What?" I asked alarmed looking to the front only to smack my face against a pole on the way, I smacked it hard enough to be launch back falling on my butt as Jess and Nykki looked at me to later start to laugh

"Mana that was so clumsy" said Nykki between laughs "and at the same time cute"

"It hurts" I said standing up as the both where able to stop laughing

"Cheer up, today all you eat is on me" said Jess as I looked at her an smiled "that's better now come on, let's go"

We continued walking as we reached the store, there where seats outside as we took one, the owner came soon to take our order, I had a simple shortcake, jess a chocolate pudding and Nykki a soft serve cone of mint with chocolate chips ice cream

"Man the first day and I already made friends" said Nykki

"Yeah I have the feeling we are going to be great friends" said Jess "right Mana-chan"

"Um" I said as I nodded

"A toast for the future" said Nykki placing her hand in the middle of the future

"For the future" said Jess as she left her hand above Nikki

"And enjoy of it" I added placing my hand, not much later we all ended out treat

"Well" said Nikki releasing a yawn "I am beat, I am going to my room, see you two tomorrow"

"We are in class 2.-A" said Jess "we'll be waiting for you"

"Aren't you tired Jess?" I asked "is quite late"

"A little" said Jess "why don't we go to our room together?"

"I am going to take a little walk, I need to clear my toughs for a while" I said as Jess nodded

"Then goodnight" said Jess walking away as I waved goodbye.

I started to walk for a while until the sun disappeared before I realized I was at the park, there was a lake near it a bench under an old cherry blossom tree, it was here for thousands of years and it covered the bench blocking the sun many times I took a seat before hearing some footsteps and someone sitting at my side, I looked to see what for a moment I tough it was a woman, the kimono and violet hair, the delicate appearance however it turned to me his voice giving away the fact he was a male

"A lovely night the one we are having isn't it?" asked the man as I nodded looking up the stars shining above us and a shining moon in the sky "tough such a beautiful lady like you should not be alone so late"

"I look after me" I said "I just needed some time to think"

"About what?" asked that man our eyes meeting a light blue and the eyes liner catching my attention as he smiled "already worried about you grades so soon in this New Year?"

"Not really" I said trying to smile "is just, is a long story"

"Then go on, we have all night ahead of us" said that man his smile was warn and for some reason I felt like I could trust him

"well I just came here and, someone very important helped me to enter, I want to be a good student but well after being kidnapped in the name of freedom" the man looked surprised at that as strange as it was, is what had happened "I feel like I have to take part of that team but, the words of the sub principal and that student, I don't think is such a good idea"

"Even so" said that man looking at the water where the moon was casting its light "do you wish to become part of that team?"

"For some reason yes" I said as he smiled

"then do it, school is the perfect place to make friends, and if your heart wants to stay in that team, even if your head seems to disagree in the end you'll see how great it was, in life people regret of their decisions, but I always think that things happen by themselves and stay on the sideline is not as interesting as being part of the events" that man ended up showing he had an umbrella to open it as he walked away heading closer to the water to lower his body and touch it causing ripples to break the image of the moon "don't you agree?"

"I, I think you are right?" I said as that man smiled I headed closer to see my reflection on the water, they say the water shows the reflection just like a mirror however is not flat and shows not your image but your true self, my eyes on a green color shining on that blue "thank you for the help mister"

"Call me Amane" said the man

"My name is Mana" I said making a bow as he backed away impressed

"Mana there are rumors about you" said mister Amane "a student coming in name of the imperator, I understand your worries, many expect great things from you"

"Yeah" I said rubbing my left arm, I was a little troubled at not meeting everyone expectations however mister Amane walked away giving me his back

"just do your best and I am sure of two thing, the first one" mister Amane quickly turned and used his finger to press my forehead if you do your best I am sure you will succeed, and second just like a performance even the best actor cannot play alone, so relay on other people to help you, if you fall and cannot get up, they will help you and if the can catch you before that happens"

"Amane-san" I said before he interruted me

"just Amane is enough" said mister Amane "now Mana remember if you become part of a team, is to be friendly, not the best friends but always stand by each other no matter how dire the situation is"

"Right "I said before looking at the moon releasing a scream "the curfew I completely forgot, excuse me I have to go" I bowed before running back to my room

"I have the feeling some very great dances are going to be seen from you Mana-chan" said Amane before turning back conscious of someone listening to their conversation the whole time "you can come out, tough you should not eavesdrop like that young miss"


	2. second day, meeting the enemy

**ok first of all something I do in all of my fics thanks the user of users who leave a rewiev it really means a lot to know what people think and if they have a way of improving I wanted to upload this chapter a long time ago but life happens either way I'll leave this here**

* * *

 **Howling blood:thanks a lot for the kind words tough being honest this happens in the canon verse so you can count on Makoto appearing alongside everyone else tough they all have already graduated**

* * *

 **and that's all for today I hope you all enjoy of the second chapter and tough it should be obvious neither Blazblue nor it's characters or locations belong to me the belong to arc sistem works**

* * *

I entered my room, there was another bed but not student on sight, it was strange, either way I had to take a shower, mister Amane seemed real nice despite the fact at first he looked like a lady, the showers where ready for the first days with the basic and luckily hot water I undressed to head inside taking of my clothes, the hot water over me was perfect to relax after today, finding a grimoire, the N.O.L had the control over all of them for security, in fact they controlled every little detail, but I guess they are right, grimoires are dangerous if not kept in check, I heard a door open, the dorms where made in a way the showers where hared, female and male students live on different areas so it was another girl, I started using the shampoo to clean my hair so I could not open my eyes however I heard a voice examine at me, after it cleared I saw a girl stare at me, a squirrel tail on her the same for the ears

"Can I help you?" I asked as she continued staring at me it was embarrassing considering I was nude, even if she was as well however I headed back, her breast, they, they were almost the size of my head

"Are these?" asked the student groping my breast, my head ended up empty at the sudden action, I was still on shock she just grabbed my breast while I was on the shower, I knew nothing about her, not even her name "I tough they would be bigger, but they are going to grow surely"

The student finally released my breast as I tried to speak or ask the reason but she only looked at me her ears twitching

"You ok?" asked the student

"W, why…?'" I asked covering my body as she released a giggle

"I was just curious, nothing else" said the student with an smile for some reason that helped me to calm down, A moment ago she groped my breast out of the blue, now she was just smiling in front of me, I was confused but strangely not angry

"Don't do that again please" I said as she released a laugh

"Sure thing, before I forget, my name is Sakura, Sakura Nanaya"

"Mana" I said

"Sakura, hurry up, dinner is almost ready" said a voice from their room

"Going" said Sakura struggling with her tail "come on"

"Need help with the tail?" I asked

"Not sure" said Sakura "is very delicate you know, so be gentle"

"I'll try" I said as she gave me a shampoo, it was made specially for beastkin, after all it was a squirrel tail I started to clean it, it was so soft and fluffy it was like clean a fur plush, after a while it was done as she happily moved her tail

"Thanks a lot" said Sakura "having this tail is such a drag"

"But your tail is really cute" I said as she looked at me confused

"Never tough a human would praise my tail" said Sakura as I cocked my head "never mind, it was nice meeting you Mana, I hope we have a great time together"

"Same thing" I said as she walked back to her room.

after that I headed inside, there was some premade food with a note saying the imperator arranged me a room for my personal use, so the other bed was empty for a reason, I picked up one of the meals to start to prepare it, it was a simple slice of meat and some vegetables alongside it, I left it on a table to look around, it was such a big and empty room, I could hear the laughter from Sakura and her roommate, I was a little envious, but it gave me some time to look at the luggage I had been given, and the envelope, Phantom gave it to me, she told me I was here to test something as well, I took a look at it to release a sight, not much later I finished my meal to leave the dish, I was thinking on cleaning it tomorrow but the sooner the better, after washing the dishes I looked at my bed to change into my pajamas tomorrow would be a long day, more searching for that grimoire.

I opened my eyes at the sound of someone knocking on my door; I hurried to wear the uniform seeing Jess wearing the uniform

"Good morning" said Jess "I woke up early and I wanted some company, tough your roommate must be awake as well"

"Not really" I said "the room is for me so it's really big, and there's an extra bed"

"Lucky" said Jess "my roommate snores so loudly"

I released a small giggle as Jess stomach grumbled, she rubbed her back embarrassed with an smile

"Sorry, did you have breakfast already? Because I could have some" said Jess as I smiled

"Not yet, not even a shower, why don't you make something? I think I have some ingredients" I said letting Jess inside my room

"Sure" said Jess with a gigantic smile "is my first time cooking so bear with me"

I headed to the shower while Jess looked at what I had, or rather what the imperator had prepared, not much later I came out seeing two more people on the room, one of then was Sakura the uniform, barely holding her breast inside, at her side another beastkin, they had to be family both had that long squirrel tail however unlike Sakura who had it completely brown, her partner had it on a softer brown and black at the tip with two lines reaching the middle in the shape of a ring, I could only see her side but while Sakura had a pair of bangs falling at her side, her partner had it straight on an Ebony color, Sakura looked at me to wave

"Yo Mana" said Sakura as I waved back

"They came in when they smelled the food" said Jess "I hope you don't mind"

"Is ok" I said "but, could you all please give me some privacy? I have to change"

"Sure" said Jess

"No I want to see you naked" said Sakura before the another beastkin grabbed her squirrel ear taking her out of the room, when I was ready I opened the door to see them get inside, Jess cooking served for all of us we finished to walk to the school, Jess and I headed to our class as Sakura and her partner headed theirs, after we took our seat we saw the teacher enter, a woman with long black hair, her uniform was serious and the only decoration was some white fur on the borders, she was Isolde, for many students she was terror incarnated, her classes and test where the hardest and not even a single student managed to get words of praise, she was the teacher of advanced ars magus

"Ok students settle down" said Miss Isolde "this may be your first serious day but that doesn't mean this shall be an easier class, in fact you all need to concentrate, I will only speak once so remember each and single one of my words."

"as you all know" continued Miss Isolde "we all use Sethir for the most basic of ars magus, however this is a very recent discovery compared with the world on the surface, Mana" said Miss Isolde as I rose up "a basic question, where does the Sethir comes from?"

"It came from the black beast "I said as she nodded

"Correct" said Miss Isolde "you all know about that and I'll let your history teacher to teach you all about that period however I need to make sure you all understand something this class is the hardest one, but that doesn't mean you all can give up, failure is not an option in this class"

We all gulped this was the hardest to please teacher in the whole school and her first class was already probing she would be merciless

"Now since you all are just starting something simple, a basic ars magus" Isolde-sensei showed us all a book "as you all know this is a grimoire, most of them are shaped like books but some others can be figures or everyday items, the N.O.L manages all of them, in the wrong hands they are devastating"

"True" said Jess "the people call us the Library after all"

"Now students, the ars magus inside this book is a simple combat use, use it, it should be easy enough for all of you, if you want you can work in pairs"

Jess and I looked at each other, almost all students became a pair, understandable, our turn was here as Jess took a breather, we headed for the book and prepared ourselves, up until now no one managed to do it

"Ignitia" we said the words as a fireball appeared on our hands before being propelled forwards dissipating after colliding with a wall our classmates opened their mouths amazed as Jess did the same

"Good work" said Isolde "now sit down"

We nodded to obey, the day continued slowly until it was time to go out; Nykki came to our class alongside the beastkin who shared the building with me and room with Sakura

"Hey Nykki, and friend" said Jess

"My name is Mikoto, Mikoto Nanaya" said the squirrel beastkin "I forgot to properly introduce myself this morning"

I took a look at Mikoto unlike Sakura she was far more serious looking her hair long reaching her back straight on a brown color, a pair of beautiful shining green eyes behind a pair of glasses, the uniform perfectly kept she gave the image of being older a book on her hands helping that image

"Is nice to meet you Mikoto" said Jess "but what are you doing here?"

"I heard you are all searching for a grimoire, it picked my interest" said Mikoto as she adjusted her glasses "so I hope you don't mind more people around"

"Is a pleasure" I said "thanks for your help"

"We should start asking people who might have seen it" said Mikoto "the city would be a good place to start

We all nodded and headed to the city, Mikoto took us to the park we had been yesterday and we went out own way asking people I headed to the bench I had a hunch we would find clues there, it may have been right, Amane-san was there looking at the lake, he noticed me to smile and greet me

"Good afternoon Mana" said Amane "I had the feeling we would meet again"

"So it seems" I said "tough I have some questions to ask you"

"Ask me? By all means, go on ahead and ask" said Amane-san with a smile

"We are searching for a grimoire" I said "have you noticed something strange around this area?"

"Now that you say so" started Amane-san before hearing someone call to us, Jess and the others were coming

"Mana did you find anything'" asked Nykki

"I hope so" I said "Amane-san this are my friends, Mikoto Nanaya, Nichole Trimell and Jessica Minazuki"

"Is nice to meet you all" said Amane "my name is Amane Nishiki, but no need for honorifics"

"Nice to meet you Amane "said Jess "so what did you find?"

"As I was telling Mana, some people had sudden problems with their equipment; fires on the kitchen burning alone, lights suddenly popping on and off, all of them are near here too" said Amane-san

"Really, is that close?" I asked

"Where exactly?" added Nykki

"Well the area around where my group is living is affected the most apparently, so I would start searching over there" said Amane pointing to the east, there was a rustic Inn so that was where he had to mean

"Thanks Amane" I said making a bow

"You have been a lot of help, can we help back?" asked Jess

"Just find the grimoire" said Amane

"We will" said Nykki as we started to run to the Inn

"And Mana" said Amane as I stopped for a moment "remember what we talked"

"I will" I said with a nod "if you excuse me"

I headed back as mister Amane released a sight

"So young and full of life" said Amane "they sure are the symbol of youth and future, endless possibilities ahead of them"

We reached the Inn, a light exploded making Nykki jump startled to Hugh me scared before coughing and separate recovering her calm making Jess giggle

"This seems to be the place" I said as the owner looked at us

"Welcome" said the owner "I apologize; however there seems to be some troubles"

"We are here because of that" said Mikoto "we are students from the academy, we are investigating the case, is ok if we look around and ask some questions?"

"Sure" said the owner as we made a bow

"We are very grateful" I said

"Let's split, Mana you and Nykki can look around, Jess and I will ask the questions to the residents" said Mikoto as we all nodded we found the group of Amane as Jess and Mikoto started to ask them questions, we looked around the room finding nothing there was another room but it was closed

"Excuse me" I said as the owner came by "there's a locked door, can you please open it?"

"Sorry" said the owner the person who rented it took the key"

"Let me take care of that" said Nykki showing her hands and a claw to fiddle with it opening it

"Nice work" I said as Nykki smiled we headed inside the room wa sa chaos but there was a backpack I headed to it to touch something and take my hand back, for a moment it hurted as if something burning was inside, I reached again to this time find a book Mikoto and Jess entered

"That seems to be the grimoire we are searching for" said Mikoto

"Are you ok?" asked Nykki "you looked hurted the first time"

"Yeah" I said "it must have been a reflex to the sethir around it"

"what are you all doing here?" asked a female voice from the doorway we all looked back to see a young human, she had to be a little older, the thing that stroke me the most was her lavender hair

"Well" said the woman "can you explain?"

"More importantly" said Mikoto "what are you doing with a grimoire?"

"That" said the woman "I found it on the street"

"Is not nice to tell lies, Kajun" said Mikoto as the woman backed away surprised hearing the name, we all looked surprised at Mikoto, she clearly had a good grasp on this situation, way better than ours

"How do you know my name?" asked Kajun

"Mana, Jess, Nykki, she works for sector seven" said Mikoto "she must have stolen the grimoire, am I right?"

"I admit you are right" said Kajun "tough you have quite the informant to discover me so easily"

"Indeed" said Mikoto "Makoto Nanaya, she is my older sister and her big mouth can be a problem"

Kajun backed away; I was ready for a fight in case it broke out however Mikoto released a sight

"If you walk away and hand over this grimoire, we won't tell anyone, you are at disadvantage both in numbers and information"

Kajun looked at us, my hand was burning but I had to focus, she released a sight and gave us her back

"you win" said Kajun "I am not going to fight a bunch of students, even less if one of them is the lil sister of one of my colleagues, however be careful other organization wanted the grimoire, and they are more aggressive than us" said Mikoto

"thanks for the warning" said Mikoto adjusting her glasses "however with only one entrance port it should be easy to spot them, considering how sector seven works only with technology, I can't help but wonder how you got inside"

"That's a secret" said Kajun "one more thing, you" said the older woman pointing at me "what's your name?"

"M, me?" I asked as she nodded almost glaring me at that time I sttutered "Ma, Mana"

"So Mana" said Kajun coming closer, the let space still ready to act as I prepared myself only to feel how she lifted me with a scream of happiness "so cute, you remind me so much of Noel"

She started moving me around, we were all still confused, I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole situation after a while she let me back on the floor circling around me

"Um, excuse me, you are, making me feel uncomfortable" I said as she released a sight

"If it wasn't for your chest you would be identical to Noel, you are even blushing like her" said Kajun

"She doesn't look dangerous" said Nykki relaxing her pose

"At anything quite easy to speak to" added Jess

"Well since you are all at it, get the grimoire back" said Kajun "I have some more things to do around here so, we'll meet again"

We all went outside, I was still a little confused as Mikoto released a sight at that, Jess and Nykki happily speaking of the succes

"Now" said Mikoto "we should give that grimoire to the subprincipal, have you all even tough of a name for our team?"

"Not me" I said

"Neither I" said Nykki as jess merely released a sight

"Then we can ask our sub principal" said Mikoto

"Ask me what?" asked a voice coming closer as we saw the sub principal "have you succeeded in your task?"

"Yes "I said giving her the grimoire she examined at it

"Have any of you experienced hallucinations or some short of mental trick?" asked the sub principal as Nykki looked at me

"Mana you are the one who touched it" said Nykki

"I am fine" I said "my hand hurted for a moment but out of that, I am ok"

"I see" said the sub principal "a name for the team? You must have tough on one already"

"Well" we all said

"How About Mana heart?" said a voice behind us; Amane-san had walked closer

"Mana Heart?" I asked confused and embarrased at the suggestion

"It sounds nice" said Nykki

"We all get up together because Mana was forced to become part of this" said Jess

"And since Mana is a term for mages it gives the feeling of advanced combat tactics, scare your enemies before a fight starts is important" said Mikoto

"is that ok with you?" asked the sub principal I was embarrassed just hearing it but also honored, I nodded as she looked at me "them from this point onwards the team Mana heart has been settled, you all need to clean the room you are going to use, and remember you are all students, focus on your classes above all"

"Yes" we all said at the same time she walked away

"One more thing" said the sub principal stopping on her tracks "there has been sightings of sector seven members, have any of you seen anything?"

"No" I said, we had made a deal with Kajun after all, she had given us the grimoire and in exchange we would not frame her

"Be careful" said the sub principal "they are our worst enemy, and deserve punishment if they try to confuse the young into their mindset"

"We will" said Mikoto calmly adjusting her glasses

"And Mikoto this is on a personal note, please help your sister" said the sub principal "her grades could use some help, and you are one highest ranked on your theatrical and practical exams on this whole year"

"Whoa" I said impressed, one of the highest ranking, that meant she was at the top of her class

"That's amazing Mikoto" said Jess

"Nothing special" said Mikoto "just the results of hard work and preparation"

"Either way" I said releasing a sight "I am a little tired so, I am going to rest for today, maybe study a little"

"See you tomorrow Mana" said he team as I nodded waving goodbye, I entered my room to merely fall on the bed, going early to the bed seemed like a good idea for today, I had dinner and took a shower, I changed to my pajamas to lie on the bed, but I looked a notebook I had brought along to reach a near pencil and start writing on it

 _"_ _Second day of class, we have meet a member of sector seven, Kajun she seems to be a nice person despite working for sector seven, also I have made a new friend the sister of Sakura Mikoto Nanaya, I cannot believe she is the best student of the school it feels weird thinking about it, she acts as if she didn't care but she smiled a little when the team was created, I still cannot believe they have given my name to the team, Kuon didn't appeared this time but we don't even know where he is, tomorrow we should see the room and study, I am going to keep a record of my activities from now on, I can't wait until tomorrow_

I closed the notebook to turn off the light, Sakura and Mikoto where speaking about their day as I smiled drifting to a peaceful sleep


	3. Yuki appears, a mechanical guardian?

**Hello everyone Inu here with a new chapter, I have something to say to everyone who comes to read this so please read this whole note.**

 **First of all something easy. Ryu heart is going to take a while I have a chapter on progress but it might take a while to be published so just letting everyone know, next and the most important.**

 **A gigantic thanks to the user Blacksavior who beta read this for me, you have been a huge help with this, I hope this time is way better, again a huge thanks to yu and to the rest, I hipe you enjoy of this chapter, see you another time, have a happy day after day on your life :)**

* * *

I woke up to the comfort of my bed, the lights still off with fingers of light shining in my room. With a stretch and yawn I get up to make myself breakfast, I made my way to the fridge, cracking it open to look for food. A growl left my stomach which formed a deep red on my cheeks.

"I think I'm gonna die if I don't eat something…"

"Oh? Mana, you're awake!" I heard loud voice behind me and I knew this voice; it was the only one that could ever be this loud.

I turn to the person in question, the voice being Kuon. "Good morning," I smile at him. "I was just about t—" Before I was able to react, he grabbed my hand.

"Come now I have some places to show you before the school starts, I'll even treat you to a healthy breakfast"

I just looked at him in confusion to his impromptu gesture. I couldn't even get a word in before being dragged off to an array of different restaurants, though most were closed, given that it was still very early. Finally coming up to an opened, we walk in and looked around the shop. Kuon led me to the counter, a young girl around our age with short hair tied up on a topknot over her head, her attire seemed to be mostly a short thigh leather like shirt in the middle of her stomach with a dress leaving most of her skin hidden despite its small size, her arms with a pair of arm covers of the same fabric her shirt.

"Heya Kuon, here on a date?" The girl asked with a teasing grin. "A cutie for once~"

"Of course not," Kuon denied. "Plus this is the first time I've come in with anyone. So don't go giving the wrong ideas to my teammate."

"Teammate?" The woman cocked her head. "For real?" She shook her head. "I feel sorry for you girl," She turned to Kuon and said with a smile. "Sorry my friend here is such an idiot."

"Would you please not insult me with such an easy and happy smile?" Kuon said with an eye twitch.

"Sorry, just teasing you a little. So, aren't you going to introduce us?" The girl asked.

"That's why I am here," Kuon turned to me and extended his hand to the girl. "Her name is Luka and she's an amazing chef."

"It's very nice to meet you," I bowed. A second later my stomach rumbled as I blushed out of embarrassment, but

"Someone looks hungry," Luka chuckled a bit. "Since this is your first time here, I'll serve you for free. Pick up a table."

"Really!?" I gasped to her generosity. "Thank you!"

"No problem," She said. "So, sweet or salty?"

"Sweet if you are so kind." I said, taking up a seat as Kuon did the same. The restaurant was not very big but it seemed so homely. The walls were a vibrant color, the tables where not too big but round so everyone could see each other, the sunlight pouring from some windows. The light breeze that came through blew the delicious aroma of my breakfast in my nostrils as I released a happy sight. Maybe I would be a little late however I didn't cared at the moment. The shop door open as my homeroom teacher made an unexpected appear. She spotted my and walked over to me with a small smile.

"Good morning, what are you doing here, Mana?" Stella asked.

"Good morning, Stella-sensei" I said.

"No need for sensei now, we are not in class" Stella said.

"Ok, Stella-san" I said as she smiled. "I just found this place, Kuon took me here for breakfast"

"And here it is," Luka said as she came with my breakfast, a pile of ten pancakes sat before me. "I'll come in a moment with syrup, how do you want it? Chocolate, caramel, maybe strawberry?"

"Chocolate please." I said

"Ok, I'll have your coffee on a moment, Stella" Luka said.

"Thanks," Stella turned to us and asked. "Can I sit alongside you two?"

"Sure" I nodded as she took a chair and sat. Not much later did Luka come with the coffee and the syrup. I took the syrup and poured it over my pancakes, the smell wafting in my nose as my stomach growled once more. I quickly took a bite of the pancakes and felt fireworks light up in my mouth. "It's delicious! I feel it melting in my mouth!"

"I'll have your sweets." Kuon said to the owner.

"The specialty right? I already have some ready for you." Luka showed some sweets I've never seen before as I couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like. "Try one, Mana"

"If Kuon lets me." I teased.

"Alright." Kuon smiled and showed me the whole plate. I took a dark blue one and threw it in my mouth. It was sweet, but it had an slightly sour aftertaste, similar to some apples making the flavors combine. It was so different to any sweet I had before that one.

"I call that one, sweet surprise, how is it?" Luka as Kuon as he was eating the rest.

"Is delicious." I said

"If you want you can buy some, but finish your breakfast first, you don't want to be late." Luka said. Stella had finished her coffee and was waiting for us. I quickly ate my breakfast and headed to school alongside Stella and Kuon. Once inside I saw Jess at her desk looking through the window, with a worried expression on her face. I grew a little worried myself and headed over to her. It didn't seem like she even noticed me. I poked her arms as she half jumped.

"Oh, Mana, it's you" Jess said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's, Sakura," Jess stopped for moment which heightened the tension. "Something attacked her."

"What!? How is she!?"

"She is in the infirmary. It was just a superficial injury, but I told her to go and get it looked at." Jess said.

"We should see her when it's lunch time." I said as Jess nodded. Our teacher entered as I went to my seat and class begun. Class felt a lot longer than usual for me due to the news about Sakura-chan. I found myself tapping the desk and the floor in a frenzy as all I could think about was her. Once class ended, we headed for the infirmary. Sakura was laying down on the bed and smiled when she saw us.

"You too?" Sakura asked as Jess and I raised a brow. "Mikoto has been here already, I am fine, just a little bruised."

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Just a battle, nothing new." Sakura looking away with a sigh, muttering something of punishment. "Tomorrow I shall be free, though, I think there is something more important."

"What?" I asked surprised as she smiled.

"Congrats on creating a team. I'm proud of you."

"Sakura," I smiled. "Your health is far more important than that. "

"I'm fine." Sakura reassured. "More importantly, break is about to end. I think you should go back to class."

"Ok," I nodded. "But if you need anything call us. We'll come running."

"Don't worry. Just head on back." Sakura as we left the infirmary and headed back to class. Class begun once more as it felt even longer than last time. Once it came to an end, Jess and I went to the infirmary, only to hear Sakura had recovered and was out and running. I was glad she was ok, but she should be more careful.

"So, any plan for today?" Jess asked.

"No." I told her.

"Then let's go to our room, we can do our homework together" Jess smiled as I returned it. We made our way to our teams room, entering to see Kuon cleaning it. Nykki and Mikoto where chatting calmly as they greeted us after seeing we came in.

"Heya girls!" Nykki smiled.

"Nykki," I said as she showed us a couple of chairs, our room had some books shelves the most basic equipment.

"This is bad," Kuon said. "A group of heroes needs better equipment."

"We are not heroes as you claim though," Mikoto said with an mere sight closing her eyes. "Still… Better equipment would be appreciated."

"We can ask the student council for it." Jess interjected.

"Mana, you hear your next task, convince that council to give us better equipment," Kuon said. "Mission start."

"Yeah…" I resigned. When Kuon was like that there was no way out of it. "I don't know where the student council is though."

"Above us, just use the stairs " Mikoto said.

I nodded and walked out made my way to the student council office. I knocked twice and asked for permission before a student entered, and like Mikoto, she had large round glasses with short brown hair the same color as her eyes with a decoration of a character of some anime.

"Welcome," The student said. "May I help you?"

"You see," I sighed. "I come representing Mana team and—"

"Chitose," A voice from outside cut me off. "Who is it?"

"A student Asami-san." The student said as another student headed closer. She was in her second year, her uniform was completely black, the same for her hair. It had long stiles on two ponytails at her sides held in place with a pair of ribbons which made her look like a bunny.

"What is it?" The second year asked.

"I come representing team Mana. The room is great but we would like to ask for better equipment" I said as she released a sigh.

"Sorry, but we cannot afford to give better equipment. Kuon is famous here for his behavior, if we leave nothing breakable it will be destroyed."

"But—!"

"Come on Asami-san, Kuon is not the whole team," The older student said. "And we should try to see if we can use some old equipment"

"First that wolf and now this," Asami sighed. "How come you always give me trouble?" The older student smiled as Asami released a sigh "Fine, there's some old equipment no one uses, it should be enough."

"Thanks for your kindness Asami-san!" I bowed.

"Just go already. Chitose, show her the way." Asami said.

"Follow me, Mana-chan" Chitose walked out the door and motioned me to follow, which I did. "Do not resent Asami-san for her first reaction, she is stressed as a new member of the student council, but she means well."

"I see… Can I ask something?"

"Go on ahead." Chitose said.

"Being on a team is great but are there any clubs for practice after classes?" I asked

"Well," Chitose started. "There's the soccer team, we also have the Ikebana club. Wait are you searching for a physical club or more intellectual club?"

"Well," I said, crossing my arms. "I haven't chosen yet."

"If you come by tomorrow to the student council room I should have a list of the groups and their meetings." Chitose said.

"Thank you Chitose-san."

"Here it is," Chitose stopped in front of a door and opened it up. I was now looking at an room filled with equipment. Some were large and it seemed hard to carry alone. "If you need help, I can stay for a bit."

"I can take care of this, thanks a lot for all your help Chitose-san." I bowed as she smiled walking away.

"So this is our equipment,"

"Eek!" I jumled and whipped around to see Kuon behind me. I held my chest, my heart pumping faster than it seemed possible and my breath out of synch.

"Senpai," I said angry "Stop doing that! Always appearing out of nowhere surprising me like that."

"But this is a nice equipment, old, but reliable" Kuon went inside and took a gander at them.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked as he nodded looking at the equipment. I just released a defeated sight. He was our senior and would supposedly help us. Up till now, he had just forced us to do his will. However, I felt someone staring at me, the feeling did not disappeared the whole time, it was making me feel nervous

"Come on now my dear student, are you even listening to me?" Kuon snapped his fingers.

"S-Sorry," I jumped. "I got distracted."

"Pay attention. You carry that, and I'll carry this." Kuon ordered. We took our stuff and walked back, just to find everyone had left the room already except for one student I had never seen before. She had picked up a chair and a book alongside the window on the silence of the empty school. For some reason I felt the same, had this person been the one observing me before?

"An interesting one, would you like to…?" Kuon started but halted once the student closed the book. She stared at me as I gulped. Her stare was making me feel nervous. She had grey hair extending to her neck, her eyes a beautiful, calming, and deep brown behind a pair of small and practical glasses. Like me, she had the uniform without making any decoration on it. The student rose up and came closer to me, our faces barely separated. I could feel her breath on my face, it was making me feel really uncomfortable. She merely grabbed the book again to rest on the same place.

"It seems you are attracting new member with your beauty, Mana" Kuon said with an amused grin.

"S-Senpai," I blushed hard. I placed the equipment on the ground and even now, the student had not muttered a word the whole time, Kuon merely smiled.

"So, I'm taking your interest in Mana means you shall become a member of this heroic team?" Kuon asked. I knew trying to speak here would be a waste of time, so I just stood in silence. The student however did the same as Kuon groaned and gave me a push to speak.

"Excuse me," I started as the student looked at me "Can I have your name?"

"Yuki." The student said simply.

"And why are you here, Yuki?" I asked as she left the book aside.

"I have come here to fulfill my mission." Yuki said as Kuon smiled widely. Seemed like this was starting to interest him.

"What's your mission?" I asked

"To observe your progress." Yuki said.

'Observe my progress?' "Are you here for a superior power?" I asked as she nodded. It seems Izanami had her hands on this. I said as I thought I would be free from her eyes. "Kuon-san I… I am going to rest for today, see you all tomorrow" I said and walked away. I left the school and took my time walking home, sun slowly disappearing under the horizon. Making it back, I went to my room and the myself on my bed. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand and sighed.

I just wanted to think it was all a dream, that I was free from the hands of Izanami, I was taken from my thoughts by the doorbell and went to check it, just to see Yuki-san.

"Can I help you?" I asked Yuki as a cold breeze blew, making our hair sway alongside it.

"I need to speak with you in private." Yuki said. Her voice was always calm, she like a robot, her face showed no emotion no matter what.

"Does it has to be now? I'm tired…" I said, but she blinked just stood there. "I guess you would not be here if it wasn't important."

I walked outside and walked with Yuki to an empty park, the moon shining above us. A gentle breeze blew by, our hair dancing in the breeze and the trees around us whistling.

"Is this place quite enough?" I asked

"I have not come to observe you for Izanami." Yuki said.

"You're not?" I asked, a bit confused for her reason being here. If it wasn't for hee, then why?

"I have come for you," Yuki pulled out a book and showed me. "Have you ever heard of this book?"

"No " The book had an odd creature, a girl and a warrior on the cover.

"The plot is simple," Yuki started. "The story speaks about a brave warrior trying to save a girl, the warrior kills the monster, however the monster was the girl as well, making his mission a fruitless endeavor."

"I see, but why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"I have come merely to ask you a question, do you trust me?"

I gave the girl a perplexed glare from the odd question. Trust her? This gir appeared suddenly in our room, made sure to make me feel uncomfortable, ignored our leader words and dragged me here to ask me such an strange question. Though I had no reason not to trust her or I guess I didn't need one. It was like we were longtime friends meeting again after years of separation.

"Yes, I do trust you, Yuki-san." I said, releasing a yawn a moment later. "Sorry, I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now"

"I'll escort you." Yuki offered. She came to my side as I smiled, a little embarrassed at the choice of words. We walked back home, Yuki escorting me like she said she would and made out way up to my room. I told Yuki goodnight as she watched me walk inside. I closed the door and heard her footsteps get further and further away. With another yawn I oat my lips and plop down on my bed as sleep took me away.


	4. training a hero student

"How is the project coming along?" A masculine voice asked, only the voice to show the existence of beings, a complete darkness covering the ground and horizon like a moonless night.

"It's advancing at a good rate, however, the body of Alpha subject seems to be deteriorating at a fast pace, if we continue like this it will," said a feminine voice. "We need to stop it, it won't survive another dive like the last time"

"Fractel!" The masculine voice shouted, giving a name to the feminine one. "Listen to me well; humanities future depends on this research, if the subject dies we can just pick up another, lives are not important, they are meant to be used, continue with the process, and increase the depth of the dive"

"But...!" started the feminine voice of Fractel before clicking her teeth. "As you order."

* * *

Mana P.O.V

* * *

I tossed and turned under my blankets, my sheets tossed about my bed due to my constant flailing. I wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't. My body glistened in beads of sweat, the small droplets trailing down my body. I placed the back of my hand on my head as I allowed a weary sighed passed my dry lips. I had a nightmare—and a horrid one. I could rarely recall the events of it, they were no more than vivid images. Yet I could feel my heart riving in agony, my heart beat elevating in fear. With a displeased groan I sit up on the edge of my bed and turn to the window. The moon still hailed high in the starless night, shining its light through my glass to illuminate my room. I turned to the digital clock that sat on my dresser and read that time as 12:00.

I sighed out my bed, my bare feet walking on the cold floor to my closet while my fingers itched my disoriented hair. I didn't feel like staying in my room any longer-I needed to talk a walk and clear my head. Waking up at this time of night even though I had school in the morning annoyed me. This has happened more than once to me and it doesn't seem like its going to stop anytime soon. I grabbed my school uniform, threw it over my tang top and shorts, then walked out my room. I took a stroll down my block which then turned to walking all the way to the park across the city. I decided to remain in the park and took a simple stroll, stopping by the lake in the middle. The moonlight shined brilliantly off the clear waters. The swaying waters served to calm my nerves-if only a little. A night breeze drifted by me and I closed my eyes, letting it play with my hair.

Boom.

I bang behind me startled me out my daze and I turn to the cause. It was just a trash can turned over. Maybe a stray cat knocked it over? But that idea was thrown right out the window when I saw an odd figure slide by with an odd sloshing sound, leaving a trail similar to slime. What made it even more abnormal was the color...

It was pitch black.

They do saw you aren't supposed to be out late at night, but this wasn't what I expected. I gulped and with curiosity getting the best of me, I tip toe to the trash can to see if that figure was back there. With shaking legs I peek over the falling trash can to find nothing but a black puddle of sludge. The rancid scent burned my nose, forcing me to stop breathing through my nose. It smelled of nothing but sewage waste. I took a few steps back and wondered what in the world was that figure. Were my eyes just playing tricks on me?

Sadly, I was wrong.

A shadow rose up from behind me, slowly growing taller than me. My head turned like I crank as I faced what it was that stood behind me. Even though my eyes met it-I still had no idea what it is I was looking at. It was nothing more than a mass of black goo to me with a white mask as a face. The stench of this horrid creature was the least of my concerns. It towered over me like it was ready to eat me and said something I rarely caught.

Azure...

It spoke broken English that I wouldn't go that to call whatever gibberish it spoke a language. Through its wild banter, I made out that word and that word alone. It seemed to have some sort of sentience given that it could make words somewhat... But that still didn't explain what it was or what it wanted. Specifically with me.

"Arch...enemy... Az...ure... Azu...re...! Mu...st... cons...ume!"

Now, arch enemy? What was this thing?

Reflexively I dived to the right as the sludge lunged at me. I rolled back to my feet and watch as the monster turned from a splat on the tree to its erratic wiggling form. Well, whatever this thing is, it wasn't friendly. I summoned forth my weapon, a pair of golden wings, this combined into a single one to take the shape of a hammer and swung it at the creature. This black blob said arch enemy... Phantom told me a bit about them and to sum it all up; they were dangerous. If this thing wanted mine, it's gonna be over my dead body. I told myself I wouldn't hurt anyone with it, but now wasn't the time to think about that. However, my attack felt like it did nothing. It was like I was hitting water...

"Kuh!" I swung at it again and received the same results. I started to wonder if this thing even took damage. Before I tried again, a pink cloth wrapped around it and threw it far out my field of vision into the sky

"Well, you seem to be in a bit of a pickle, my dear." Came a cross between deep and feminine voice.

"Amane-san!" I faced the voice to find it really was Amane. "Good evening," I bowed to him. "How are you?"

"No need for formalities my dear. But, I think I better take you home. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I just left you here for another monster to attack you. Don't you know it's dangerous at night?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry." I scratch the back of my head.

"That monster was ready to gobble you up. Are you still afraid of your power?" Amane asked.

"Yes," I admitted with a sigh. "I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"But you can't run from this... It will only become a burden. The weight of this burden will continue to get heavier until it you can no longer carry it. Then, there will be nothing you can do."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Easy to say, but I realize it's hard to do. But," he placed a hand on my head like I was some child and petted me. "I know you can do it."

"You...really think so?" I asked, a bit embarrassed by how he was treating me.

"I know so sweetie. Now, how about you head on home. I'll escort you." Amane offered.

"No, that's ok," I start off but stop after a few steps and turned to wave at him. "I'll see you later!" I wave, which he responded by reciprocating my action. I ran out the park and back to my room. I could've walked, but it was a nice night—scratch almost being eaten—and I had a ways to go. So what was the harm? It took me about twenty minutes to get back to my room. I throw my uniform over my chair and with only three hours to get some sleep, I quickly fall into slumber. Though, those three hours felt more like ten minutes to me. Just when I close my eyes, a light shined and forced them back open. What I find when I wake up was two breasts in my face. Why...? It took me a few seconds for my pupils to dilate so I could find out just who it was that decided to break into my room and wake me up.

"Good morning?" I said cautiously. The girl in question had wavy green hair with the color of her shimmering eyes matching it. She didn't seem like a bad person—energetic—but not bad. Yet...why was she in my room? And...how did she even get in here?

"Good morning. What? Up late last night?"

Oh, you have no idea...

"Y-Yeah, a bit. While I'm thankful you came in here to wake me up you do know you're breaking and entering right?"

"I know. Aren't I a good older student?" The girl smiled as I merely closed my eyes to yawn. I had another hour until the clock told me to wake up, so it looks like my three hours were cut down to two. "Wow~" Her eyes examined my room in awe. "This place looks really clean. I wish my roommate was this clean."

"Thanks for the compliment," I smiled, trying my best to be friendly. "But can I have your name at least?" I asked the older student as she smiled.

"Tsuruya," said the older student introducing herself. "Now, hurry up. I have a bone to pick up with you."

My head tilted in confusion. A bone to pick with me? What did she and I have? I don't think I've ever seen her before... The girl known as Tsuruya merely smiled, clearly having some idea involving me. I asked Tsuruya to wait outside while I put on the uniform as she did so without argument. Though...

"Come on, we are going to be late!" said Tsuruya grabbing my hand, we were at the Scholl more accurately she took us to the student council room

"It's only been a minute..." I sweat dropped, muttering to myself. I got myself ready as quickly as I could so I could try and have a proper breakfast. Halfway through my meal, I was taken up by Tsuruya as she blazed a trail with me all the way to school. On the way, I couldn't help but ask myself if this was kidnapping... Gotta look that up later. We bulldozed students until we finally reached our destination: the student council's room.

"Osu, good morning everyone," Tsuruya waved at the group of students, namely Asami and Chitose who waved at us while I did the same.

"Tsuruya, what's the idea?" Asami asked, tired.

"I thought we could use some hands around here, so since Mana comes in name of the imperator it would be a good addition," Tsuruya said.

"Never asked me about my opinion though..." I sweat dropped. A loud growl took the room, that of a beast. A few students turned the heads to find out what that was, but it was no beast; it was my stomach. Chitose seemed to notice my pain and smiled.

"Give me a moment Mana-chan," Chitose said and walked away.

I started looking around the last time I didn't have time to notice many details, for example how it was one of the smallest rooms in the school, however, the space had been well used. A big table to work on the paperwork, chairs on some smaller ones where each member could work and a request pin board with students asking for help. There were more like that but this one was full. At the side, some pictures of members in the past alongside them one of a boy caught my eyes, green eyes and blonde hair alongside a pair of glasses. I left it to look another one of a girl with red hair and a pair of blue eyes

"That's Tsubaki, Asami-san older sister" Chitose said as I left the picture back, on her hands there was a plate with some pancakes I looked where she was to see some premade meals and breakfast "many times we stay up until late or come early to help around, so we have something to eat just in case, even a sink" said Chitose signaling it behind the door with a pair of plates on it already placed there, Asami released a sight, I had stopped following her conversation with Tsuruya.

"Mana." Asami called me as I stood firm, leaving the pancakes aside.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered with a deep shade of red.

"I'll be clear about it," Asami held a strong, dignified tone which caused beads of sweat to form on my face. "Tsuruya says you would be a good addition to the student council."

"M-Me!?" I gasped.

"Stop doubting well will you join or not?" said the black haired girl

"I um," I said as she rubbed her temple frustrated

"Just decide already," said Asami not looking at me

"I'm not sure how useful I would be," I said holding my left arm

"Then why don't you try for a while?" intervened Chitose "you can help around for a month to see if you like it"

"Nice thinking Chitose," said Asami "come on, say yes"

"Well," I said "if it's for a month, I guess I can try"

"Then it's settled," said Chitose while Asami looked away annoyed

"Ok fine, but remember this is also a trial for you, if you give troubles around the Scholl, you'll answer me." Asami warned.

"I'll remember it," I nodded.

"Good now get out," Asami pointed to the door.

"Eat your breakfast first though." Chitose said, giving me the surprisingly still warm pancakes with an smile and her eyes closed her hand indicating me fork and knife, I picked them up to eat as fast as my mouth allowed me to, after I ate them I headed outside to see Tsuruya waiting for me, Asami closed the door giving me her back as soon as I stepped outside

"Hey listen," said Tsuruya with her ear against the door

"Senpai, is rude to eavesdrop," I said warning her for a member of the student council she was being quite...

"Just listen, they are speaking about you," said Tsuruya, I felt bad but, my curiosity got the best out of me as I did the same my senpai did trying to listen

"You were too hard with Mana Asami-chan," said Chitose as the noise of the plate on the sink was heard

"Shut up, mind your own business," said Asami sounding embarrassed

"You are just worried aren't you?" asked Chitose as Asami gulped "I remember when you first came in, you were pushing yourself harder than necessary, I remember you collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the class"

"So what?" asked Asami to hear the sound of a chair moving "what about it?"

"You are worried Mana pushes herself too hard on her first year like you did aren't you?" asked Chitose tough a soft chuckle let know she already knew the answer beforehand "I knew it"

"is just" started Asami as the sound of footsteps was heard "Mana has a lot of pressure, she comes in name of the imperator teachers expect a lot from her, and even if she doesn't say it she must feel the pressure, but I know how time consuming the student council can be, I barely made any friends out of this room, I want to avoid having more people repeating my mistake"

I smiled hearing her words, she looked scary when mad and for what I had heard was highly respected both as a student council member and student but I could hear from herself how much she worries about other people

"Now come on, place those warnings on the classes, that creature could attack someone again," said Asami

"Creature, what kind of creature are they speaking of?" I asked thinking on my encounter this night to Tsuruya who nodded

"Some black sludge according to witnesses, they say it appeared out of nowhere and tried to eat them," said Tsuruya "tough it might be just a rumor"

"it is not a rumor" I shouted before realizing to hear the door open Asami looking furious at both of us as Tsuruya smiled "sorry I know I should not be here"

"Just tell me what does that of it is not a rumor means," Asami rested her shoulder against the door frame as Chitose came closer

"Well tonight I woke up nervous, I headed out of the dorms to breathe some air and calm myself and it attacked me, it was saying something about Arch enemy and Azure and consume it"

"Arch enemy?" asked Asami as Tsuruya nodded with a smile

"Another name for the nox nyctores, there are ten in the world," said Tsuruya "the NOL is searching for them"

"Well," I said a little nervous "eleven, with a new experimental one"

"Don't tell me..." Chitose started as her lips curled into a smile. I let my wings out again and luckily my uniform had a space to let them come out without tearing through the fabric

"They are not named yet, but they are a creation of Phantom using the basis on Nine, instead of a weapon is a couple of wings able to change shape and strength so is not a weapon anyone can use, rather is linked to a single person"

"I told you she would be a good addition to the student council," Tsuruya eyes shined with happiness looking at my wings to touch them and caress them. "They make you look so cute Mana-chan"

"Really, you really think so?" I asked as the whole group smiled, even Asami tough she tried to hide it "thanks everyone"

"You should hide them tough; class is going to start," said Chitose "and thanks for the information, we'll make sure to use it on catching that thing"

"Yes, we Will," I said including myself, I might be on trial but we had to stop it

"Now, I'll look up more info of the city underground, Mana since you are the only one that has seen it we hope you can beat it"

"I'll do it, we can't allow it to harm anyone else," I said as the bell rang

"I guess we'll be late to class," Asami said.

"I have class with mister Delta," I said.

"He is a new teacher, but he won't mind if you enter a little late," Asami said. "Ok the reunion is over, let's all go back to class."

We all parted ways as I saw the door to my classroom closed, I was going to knock when the door opened hitting me in the face, I walked backwards crying a little as everyone looked, I could hear Jess chuckle amused at how I ended up receiving hits on the weirdest of ways

"You are late, well never mind," our teacher said while I still rubbed my whole face in pain. "We are heading to the courtyard"

Everyone walked ahead of me everyone but Jess who came closer to my face

"You ok," Jess said with a smile. "I guess this was the punishment for falling sleep"

"I actually didn't fell sleep," I said as we walked with the others, all the time people was speaking about my hit, I understand it was funny, but it hurted a lot "I was

"Ok students. Here we are," Delta Sensei stopped and turned to me. "Mana since you came late, you shall be the first one for the combat practice, against Jess"

"This should be interesting," Jess said. "Let's do our best teammate."

"I would like to avoid this class" I said with a sigh (ed). I don't want to hurt anyone even less my friends but this class was mostly about physical fitness. Each one of us took a corner of the area, the grass moving with the wind. Jess had no idea about my weapon, or skill, I, however, had to do my best however I did not wanted to hurt her.

"And start the practice." said Delta taking his position as a referee our partners watching as Jess lunged towards me running searching something on her bag, I wanted to move and dodge but I was completely still

I have no other choice; I'll try to dodge her attacks until she is out of stamina

Jess came closer trying to hit me with her bag. I hoped back to dodge it, however, she reached into her bag and pulled out a massive hammer as she tried to turn me into a pancake. I grabbed it and wondered if she really was trying to kill me considering the hammer was twice our size. However, I was able to throw it aside. Jess made a swift retreat, putting the hammer back into that small bag. Once more she came at me. I thought of simply taking the hit. It'd be the easiest way to end this class.

"Stop the battle immediately!" A commanding voice ordered as Jess stopped suddenly. Her sudden stop made her tumble and fall over me. Thankfully, I was able to catch her, but we both ended up on the ground with a grunt. Still on the ground we looked at the voice to see the sub principal.

"Is there any problem? The orders say that is necessary to have a combat practice between students once a month to train them as well." Delta said, confused.

"True, however, this year there's an exception." said the sub principal as she came closer to Jess and me to help us stand, lending her hand to us. "Mana shall have only physical training, her weapon can be dangerous to be used on first years."

"Is that true Mana? You were not fighting me after all?" said Jess

"Well," I said as my wings appeared making most of the class gasp. "I am still practicing using this kind of weapon, it can be dangerous without proper training."

"I see," said Jess looking to the ground to later look at me with a gigantic smile spearing on her lips as she took both on my hands on hers "Well, it's nice having a teammate who worries so much about me!"

"Well, we are friends and classmates as well after all. So we need to look after each other." I said with an smile on my own as Jess nodded

"So I'll have to think an alternative training for you." Delta-sensei rubbed the back of his neck with an annoyed growl.

"I apologize," I bowed. "I didn't mean to…"

"Is not your fault Mana. Your info came late and very disperse so I had the same plan for every class. It's nice to have a class making me think of special systems of training." Delta sensei ended his sentence with a nod. "Well combat training is over. Time for the exercise of the whole class, get ready to sweat."

After the class that mostly involved running and physical training we headed for the showers, girls and guys to separate spaces. Not much later we came out, put our uniforms back on and headed to class. The next class was of world history. The teacher was liked among students. He was the oldest teacher with a long bear almost reaching the ground and a cane to walk around. In class many times he fell asleep while talking and even forgot what was he teaching. Despite that many students greatly appreciated him since he always gave easy assignments and helped students to get better grades.

After an hour of learning about the fascinating old world before the dark war the bell rang for lunchtime. My excitment turned to depression when I realized I had not brought anything to est. I slam my head on the desk as my stomach grumbled, begging for a meal I did not have.

"Is something wrong Mana-chan?" asked Jess with her bento box and a pair of chopstick on her hand "did you forget to pack your lunch?"

"yes" I said releasing a sigh to look at the door, the sound of someone running called my attention, not much later Kuon, Mikoto Nykki and Yuki entered, while Kuon and Nykki entered running Mikoto and Yuki got inside calmly

"Mana is it true?" asked Nykki "You have a nox nyctores?" I nodded as she smiled. "That's awesome! Way to go leader"

"I am the leader of the team though," said Kuon. "But I knew I was right on asking you to become a member of the team."

"More like you kidnapped her and forced her to become a part of the team," said Mikoto with a sigh. "But this should make us quite famous among other students"

"We already where famous," said Jess. "Though more like infamous, being Kuon group and all that"

"Yeah," said Nykki. "So how was your day aside from that? Someone had something interesting happening today"

"Well," I began, embarrassed. "I am going to be on a trial time for the student council this month."

"Really?" asked Mikoto surprised. "That's unexpected, I never tough you would ask to become a member considering the difficulty of the job."

"Well one of the members told me I would be a nice addition to the team, but I wasn't sure of me being able to handle it, so they told me to be a trial member this month and see if I want to join in the end."

"If you need help let us know," said Jess. "We might not be members but we'll do our best to support you."

I looked around me to see everyone in a circle, It was true the job of the student council seemed hard. But having so many people supporting me I felt capable of doing my best every day. Lunch continued though I did not take the one that Jess offered everyone ended giving me some of theirs to fill my stomach. Kuon''s cooking was great just like Mikoto and Yuki. Next time I have to cook something for them, the time to eat ended and everyone went back to their classes. After that I had two choices: head to the student council room or my team room and see if anyone was there.

I headed to my team room. There was a sound inside, something was moving, I opened to door to despite the noise see the room empty however there where some books on the ground and things knocked over, the window was open so maybe it had been the wind I closed it to look around, the place was nice but, it looked so empty, the door opened as Yuki entered I greeted her as she nodded her head, she took her place alongside the window to read a book, Mikoto was also fond of books but out library was rather empty in fact it was a great place it was empty, I looked at Yuki who looked at me, I smiled

"Yuki-chan can you help me?" I asked as she looked at me clamly leaving her book aside "can you tell the others to come here? I would like to speak with them I'll be here on a moment"

"As you wish," said Yuki taking the book to head outside, I headed to the student council room to see Tsuruya alone

"Osu, Mana," said Tsuruya with her usual greeting raising her hand "coming to work? Because I…"

"Tsuruya senpai, are there any rules about the team rooms organization?" I interrupted her, she looked really surprised but I was really curious about that

"Well they must be clean but aside from that, you can place whatever you want," said Tsuruya as I smiled "ok that smile I like to see it, what are you planning?"

"Come to our team room later and you'll see," I said going away to our team room, I heard Tsuruya laugh while it disappeared, and once I was back everyone was inside

"Hey Mana," said Nykki happily

"It's strange for you to ask something like this," said Jess "is something wrong?"

"Well this is our team room, but it just looks so boring," I said as everyone looked around

"I guess you are right," said Mikoto "this place could use some decoration, we are going to spend here a lot of time after class after all"

"I see what you are coming to," said Kuon crossing his arms with a smile "you are suggesting we decorate this place right?"

"Yes," I said with a nod as everyone smiled

"I'll get some books from my room," said Mikoto "and surely if we ask to the library of the Scholl they'll give us some material to study you can take care of that Yuki"

"I'll try to bring something to decorate the table, Nykki we can choose the silverware together, o and a place to brew tea, I heard there are small portable like that" said Jess as Nykki smiled later Nykki Kuon and Jess where out I however was at the room, I had tough the idea but I never tough on how to decorate it, but just seeing it on my head was making me smile maybe we could try to decorate with something else but what I looked seemed fine as it was, I released a sigh I got so excited but I ran out of fuel at the worst time, there was a self too but, an idea crossed my mind as I smiled, I headed back to the student council to see the rest of the members had arrived, Asami and Chitose speaking with Tsuruya who waved

"Osu I was telling them to see your room," said Tsuruya

"Um I know is a bit too much asking but, someone here has a good camera?" I asked as Chitose smiled

"I am on the photography club so I can ask for one," said Chitose "what for tough?"

"well is going to be our club room so I wanted to took a good picture of everyone inside after we finish decorating it," I said with a clear blush "is so embarrassing to say it out loud tough"

"Don't worry Mana-chan I'll even get another student to take the picture?" said Chitose

"Aren't you going to take the picture yourself Chitose"? Asked Asami as Chitose smiled

"Now, come on Asami-chan, it will be fun to take a picture with everyone else, all of us are from different grades so it will also boost your image as student council president"

"Well when you put it that way, I guess can pose for the picture," said Asami "come on let's go," said the president going outside trying to hide an smile while Chitose showed hers completely

"You control her like a puppet," said Tsuruya as Chitose smiled rightly with a chuckle

"I don't know what you could be speaking of," said Chitose "is on her own will I did nothing, come on Mana- chan tell everyone to get ready"

I nodded jogging to catch up with Asami smiling as she tried to hide hers, not much later we were at the team room, after telling them the plan Jess and Nykki looked really excited at the idea of a team picture, Mikoto merely released a sigh calling it a hassle saying she didn't had time to prepare herself, tough the room still had some work we all started to do it, it took mere five minutes, the shelves decorated with books of all kinds some for study, some to enjoy of the read and even some manga's Mikoto brought for Nykki in case she got bored, the table was empty before, now we had placed the glass Jess and Nykki had picked to decorate and drink and tough now empty a white with flowers on its side teapot , not much later Chitose came with another student and Tsuruya who brought a place to left the picture after it was done, he took her place, Kuon Tsuruya and Chitose behind, on the middle Nykki and Asami, Mikoto released a sigh almost asking to stop while Asami tried to fix her ponytails o look as good as possible, on the lower case the first three members Jess Nykki and myself, Nykki and Jess insisted on having me on the middle, while Yuki on her usual spot alongside the window reading the book the student signaled us to smile, the flash of light came out as the picture appeared, it was great, but being honest

"Mana, you are blushing even on the picture," said Jess with a chuckle

"We'll have to take another," said Asami

"no, this is good" I said looking at it, everyone smiling, this was the picture I wanted to have on our room, Tsuruya-san placed it on the frame as I looked at it one last time, my first year, and this would be my friends for the rest of my time on Torifune "this is simply perfect"

The rest of the group smiled Kuon smile however had something strange, I had the feeling he planned something

"Mana since you have worked so hard, you must be quite hungry, let me treat you to something," said Kuon, my danger senses at full blow he had an idea on his mind, a bad idea

"No thanks, you don't need to…" I was not able to finish as he dragged me around everyone looking at us go waving goodbye, I merely smiled hopping this would not be painful, he dragged me to the cafeteria, on it a small child a girl, not a single student most of them either where on clubs or outside of the school

"Why is there a child inside the school?" I asked Kuon, the child didn't even had the uniform so it was clear someone left him here, someone who forced me to come here

"U-um" started the child "I brought something for my big brother… but then I got lost"

"it seems this child is lost, what will you do Mana?" asked Kuon as he looked at me with an smirk

"What do you mean we'll get the teachers and have them to take care of" I started with the most logical course of action before being interrupted

"Fool," said Senpai making me jump back, on a moment he seemed so serious it was almost as if Asami was nagging me his eyes burning with passion and the towering man he was being even more noticeable with this attitude "there's a child right here, who is in dire need of help! Yet you look away and leave it to someone else… and you call yourself a man!?"

I merely looked at him with a sweat drop completely surprised at his statement, first off I don't call myself a man, that is wrong, second was there something wrong with leave this in more capable hands than mine?

"B-but what else can I do? It's strange for a child not wearing the uniform to be on campus to begin" I started trying to use some logic on this situation however Kuon quickly prevented me from continue

"Never mind the details, there's only one thing that matters here," said Kuon nodding his head with superiority "do you have the will to help this child or not?"

"I-I do," I said it was clear he had his hands in all this, and once again I was dragged around on his schemes

"Then it's settled, first we must gather information somewhere," said Kuon with a satisfied smile

"Then I suggest you ask in the campus grounds," said the Child on a complete calm way, it was obvious there was a plan

"What? Why do you?" I started before Kuon once again interrupted me

"good idea" let's head there for now" said Kuon, mi mind wondering if this would get me in troubles being a member on trial of the student council, tough considering how infamous Kuon is, mostly he'll take the blame, both of them walked away as I released a defeated sight to the ground

"Ok I'll pretend I didn't notice," I said to myself before walking after them.

We arrived at the grounds, there were some students talking on benches looking at us muttering something, I can't blame then a child Kuon and me, it was something worthy of gossip, the grass rustling with the orange tones of the sun blending with the green, some tress moving at its rhythm, it would have been the everyday sight

"So do you see you brother?" I asked at the child, I could not get angry at a child, tough this was being a problem, and I had assignments to do for class

"Um, no," said the child not even looking around, my mind asking for this play to be over

"Things are starting to look grim," said Kuon, however he said so with an smile, I wanted to shout stop the play, but senpai would just pretend he didn't heard me

"But you don't seem that worried," I said turning to him

"O I am," said Kuon "but more importantly, it should be about time"

"Time, what do you mean with that?" I asked him confused

"Never mind that, look someone's coming," said Kuon completely ignoring my question

A student came running towards us to stop in front catching our attention panting from the effort of come running from the other side of the field

"I-I'm sorry," said the student panting to recover his breath

"What happened? You are late" said Kuon, I merely smiled, just play along Mana, no need to cry, just play along as if this was normal

"My tutoring session went a little long and..." said the student

"Tell me your excuses later," said Senpai angrily to the student who took a step back impressed the child looking around clearly not caring the conversation "just do your thing"

"oh that's right, this isn't the time, we're in big trouble" said the student trying to recover, at this point no sense on speaking, just let it happen "a vicious wanted criminal snuck into our Scholl" and a black mass is eating students outside, Kuon please be mindful o the play and events

"what and he is trying to scape with an hostage you say!?" asked Kuon or rather again Shouted, I looked at him, senpai please do not add facts think do not reveal it so easily, try to deceive a little at least, I feel as if you were calling me idiot "psst, your line" whispered the plotter to the child who snapped out of wherever his mind was

"And to add to that, the hostage is my big brother you say!? Added the child" ok I am taking he is calling me idiot I sweatdrop over my head as I looked to the ground defeated

"O-k," I said trying to be noticed for once "I don't even know where to start"

"Worry about that later," said Kuon trying to make it look real "we have a vicious criminal to chase, move"

"it's dangerous, so I'll wait here, good luck," said the child

We all stood there for a moment no one dared to utter a word until I feel like I had to say it

"If you are going to trick me, you could've tried to make it believable," I said simply trying to put an end to this

"What was that?" asked Kuon for a moment danger on his voice

"Nothing" I said understanding there was no way out of this, I had to continue until the very end of this play Kuon started running where the next place was while I ran after him, if I tried to run away, he would force to go with him, we continued the play to an old room now empty only illuminated with the light from the windows showing only two people inside

"Over there, he must be the criminal," said my older student walking towards them once when I saw them the uniform was on their bodies; they did not even changed clothes for this, on the back the supposed victim of this vicious criminal

"Oh crap how did you know I was here?" said the supposed victim as I smiled awkwardly not sure on how to react at this scene, or anything it had to do with Kuon and his antics

"Wait, I'm the criminal, you are he hostage" said the another student I for the first time in the whole play I facepalmed, there was no words to describe the absurd of the situation in fact they continued speaking about how the hostage called the wrong line in fact the criminal asked us for help all while Kuon seemed to think he fooled me they went to swap positions a drop sweat falling over my face asking for a way to forget this moment of my life

"This is horrible, and they are obviously students here," I said calling out for the uniform

"That's because he's pretending to be one of us, an intellectual crime," said my older student trying to give this an explanation

"Don't worry you don't need to add any cheesy reasons for it?" I said merely moving my head defeated

"Remain calm and release the hostage, or else," said Kuon looking back at the scene

"Fuwahahahaha" said the student releasing the most cliché villain laugh ever heard "you'll beat me by force? Fine but you must know I am really strong"

"You are so into it, you just wanted to be the criminal right?" asked the hostage with a sweatdrop

"Now Mana, you must rescue the hostage" said Kuon convinced

"Alright I came this far, so I may as well go all the way" I said with a shrug, I felt bad for my student fellow, but if a fight had to happen "now here I come" a fight there would be

He lunged at me only to be punched away at a single blow from Kuon on the face launch him back I hurried behind to release my weapon and as softly as I could send him to the sky to later kick him to the ground as he released a pained groan standing up

"Ow, hey! I tough you were going to go easy" said the student as I released sight at the brief fight, luckily no one harmed, only common sense dissapearing from the scene

"You can't script these things" said Kuon as I looked at him trying to get him to take it seriously "anyway run-away"

"fine" said the student bothered at the attack I made a sing of sorry and an embarrassed smiled, he released a huff shaking the dust of his clothes "wahhh I can't beat you, help me" after that he walked between us, in fact asked me for permission as he went away calmly

"Come on, you too" said Kuon looking at the victim of this incident he created

"Oh that's right, my lines" said the victim, at this point it was just the end hopefully "thanks for helping me, so where's my little brother?"

"It was your sister," I said releasing a sigh as he used his fist to bump his palm as he forgot the gender of his fake family

"O yeah sorry, ok take 2 so where's my sister?" asked the actor my wings had been this whole time with me, I doubt there's any fight left so I made them disappear

"she is waiting for you over there, hurry up and welcome her," said Kuon with a triumphant smile

"Ok thank you so very much," said the student "and about that reward we are supposed to get," he said not even trying to hide they had been hired for this

"Don't be greedy?" said Kuon taken aback "I'll give it to you later, now go"

"Alright see ya," said the student walking away calmly he in fact winked at me with an smile, I guess I did a good job playing my role

"Problem solved," said Kuon crossing his arms with a grin all over his face

"I guess," I said unsure of the problem here, besides his machinations and the actors messing up so often, and a plot with some problems on it

"But actually there's something I must tell you," said Kuon trying to look serious "this incident was all plotted out by me"

"I already knew that," I said as he looked surprised, did he really tough he fooled me anytime; the kid alone was already suspicious "what I have to ask you is, for what purpose?"

"I wanted to make you realize something so how about it?" asked my older student looking at me as if the answer was clear

"About what?" I asked him curious; I had no idea of his intention on this whole, mess for the lack of a better word

"Rescuing those in need and punishing evil," said Kuon with a serious tone, for once he looked as the leader of the team "the joy! the drama! The excitement! Did you feel fulfilled?" continued Kuon getting a little too excited about it

"actually it was so obvious I was forced into this setup," I said holding my left arm looking aside admittedly sad considering how much effort he placed to be so badly executed

"Ha don't mention it, I can see trough you," said my older student again listening to his own inner voice instead of others "to the crimson fire of justice has been lit inside your heart"

"Whaaaa?" I asked him confused wanting an answer to that statement

"Well let's go home," said Kuon outside the sun disappeared giving time to the night "ah it feels so good after doing a good deed"

"but uh, senpai," I said reaching out to him, he released his usual loud laughter and walked away calmly ignoring me

"I don't even understand what that was all about" I said to myself before catching up to him

"Also Mana if you had known it was a play would you have continued playing along?" asked Kuon again I knew it, tough he seemed so serious and deep, almost cool

"I-I guess so," I said surprised at his serious side

"good because even them I would not give up, the most powerful weapon any warrior has is not his sword or ars magus, is his will to fight until the end against any opponent, even when there where failures I refused to let you go, remember that Mana, if you fight for something, make sure to believe in the reason of your fight" said Kuon as I gasped, he really was a year ahead of me after all "come on, I'll escort you back to your room"

After the walk to the dorms Kuon separated his way, I headed inside to heat up tonight dinner some meat, a quick shower and finally sleep waiting for tomorrow, my first day as a student council member, and the last day of classes before the first week ended


End file.
